


It's All About Relaxing

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry has needs. Oliver is just being a good friend.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory(mentioned), Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	It's All About Relaxing

Oliver Queen was not easily shocked. Surprised? On occasion. Alarmed? Often enough. But shocked? Rarely. Very rarely. This was one of those times.

Oliver blinked several times as the words he just heard bounced around in his head. “Could… you repeat that?” he asked hesitantly.

Barry, friend and superhero, blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Never mind,” he mumbled. 

Oliver grabbed his wrist before he could turn and speed away. “No, wait! I just… I’m not sure I heard you right.”

Barry stared at him closely before inching closer. “Can I suck you off?” he asked softly.

“You’re… gay?” Oliver asked.

“Bisexual,” Barry shrugged. “Look, it’s not a big deal. It’s the adrenaline from a battle. Usually I go see… a friend, but he’s sort of traveling, right now. Going down on a guy relaxes me. It helps me clear my head and calm down.”

“Sucking cock relaxes you,” Oliver repeated, sounding like he was still not certain he was hearing Barry correctly.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Um, I should probably just head back to Central. Just forget I said anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Oliver said quickly.

Barry nodded and turned to leave but Oliver tightened his hold. “I mean, okay, you can…”

Barry’s eyes lit up and he immediately dropped to his knees, hands reaching up to undo the fasteners on Oliver’s pants. Oliver swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat as he watched his fellow vigilante carefully pull out his half-hard cock. His stomach flipped as Barry licked his lips before leaning closer and licking a stripe up the underside of his shaft. Blood surged into his cock and it hardened fully as Barry took the head between his lips and sucked lightly. Pleasure shot through him and he had to lean against the table behind him to keep from falling down. 

When was the last time he had a good blowjob? None of his one night stands wanted to because of his size. As much as he had loved their sex life, Felicity had been uncomfortable with giving him oral, saying it made her feel a bit subjugated. Hal had been good, but he always rushed it, eager to get to the main event.

Barry, though… Barry was practically worshiping his manhood. His left hand was caressing Oliver’s balls, his pinkie curled under so the knuckle was stroking over his perineum. His right hand was braced on Oliver’s thigh so he could bob his head in a steady rhythm. His tongue flicked over the slit ever so often before diving back down and wrapping his shaft in wet, tight heat, his cheeks bulging slightly.

A sharp moan burst from his mouth as Barry’s teeth scraped up the thick vein, making his cock jump and twitch. Pulling off, Barry placed a few kitten licks just under the head before dipping down lower and lathing his balls tenderly. Oliver kept one hand braced on the table but the other threaded through those thick brown locks, wanting that talented mouth back where it should be. Hazel green eyes twinkled up at him as Barry dragged his closed mouth up Oliver’s shaft slowly until he reached the tip. Opening wide, his tongue darted out to lap up the precum welling up. 

“Damn, you taste good,” Barry whispered huskily before taking him back into his mouth. 

Oliver’s hips stuttered forward involuntarily and he tensed, expecting Barry to choke and push him away. Instead, Barry relaxed his throat and every inch of Oliver’s cock slid deep. _Damn!_ he thought to himself. Not even Hal had been able to deep throat him!

All too soon he could feel that tingle in the base of his spine and he knew he was helpless to hold off. Unsure of the protocol he gave Barry’s neck a gentle squeeze. “Shit,” he gasped. “I’m… I’m going to…”

Barry pulled away and grinned. “Do it,” he said before taking Oliver all the way inside. Oliver was about to ask if he was sure but his voice deserted him as Barry began vibrating his tongue. With a strangled shout Oliver came harder than he had done in a long, long time. 

***

Oliver could hear humming. Had he been dreaming? Confused, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a cot in the Foundry and across the room he could see Barry sitting at Felicity’s desk, playing solitaire. Suddenly his mind filled with images of Barry on his knees. Oliver sat up quickly and looked down at himself. 

He was wearing his leather pants and they were fastened correctly. His jacket was beside him but his shirt was gone and his undershirt was untucked. Oliver blushed as he realized he could still feel the tingling in his nerves that spoke of sexual release. So, not a dream, then.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Barry said cheerfully. He shut down the card game and walked over to the cot. “Um, probably should have warned you about the vibrating. It’s been so long since I did that with someone who wasn’t prepared that I forgot it can get overwhelming.”

Oliver licked his dry lips, too relaxed to be embarrassed. “That happens a lot?”

Barry shrugged and sat down on a crate so they were facing one another. “Not so much anymore. Mick’s gotten good at bracing for it. He hasn’t passed out in over a year.”

Oliver’s jaw dropped. “Mick? As in Mick Rory?” he growled.

Barry blushed a bit but his expression remained open and unapologetic. “We have an arrangement. Mick’s not big on relationships or romance, which is weird since he writes them so well, and I have a tendency to fall hard and fast if I spend too much time with someone I’m intimate with. Since he’s gone so much, it’s easier to keep things casual.”

Oliver nodded even though he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that revelation. “So, um, what do you do when he’s not around? I mean, that’s why you, uh, with me…”

“There’s a few gay bars in Central and Keystone,” Barry admitted, finally sounding as awkward as Oliver had expected from the start. “I mean, I don’t go that often, maybe once a month. I’m not stupid and I make sure to, you know, stay safe, but sometimes, I just… need it.”

Oliver was silent for a couple of seconds as he tried to look at this from every angle, but honestly, his desires were overriding his ability to plan and think critically. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “No more, Barry,” he said firmly. “Going to seedy bars, hooking up with strangers, possibly dangerous ones…”

“Ollie, I’m an adult,” Barry said, arms crossed over his chest. “I am capable of taking care of myself.”

Oliver reached out and placed his hands on Barry’s knees. “Shut up and let me finish,” he said firmly. “No more bars. You need this and Rory’s not around, you come to me.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Wha?”

Oliver nodded. “You. Come. To. Me. This way, we both benefit. You can do what you need to do to work off your adrenaline and I’m more than happy to have you get me off. Especially with that vibrating tongue thing. We don’t see one another often enough to worry about emotions taking over.”

Barry studied him for a moment, only the sparks in his eyes letting Oliver know he had entered the speedforce to stretch time so he could think. A few seconds (which probably felt more like an hour to Barry), the sparks disappeared.

“Are you sure?” the younger man asked. “I mean, you’re as busy as I am. And you’re the mayor now, too. I don’t want to cause you trouble if someone finds out.”

Oliver snorted. “One, there are juicier scandals in my past than a casual arrangement with a friend. Two, I liked that vibrating thing. Three, one blowjob a month isn’t a big deal. Four, did I mention I liked the vibrating thing?”

Barry laughed and his body relaxed. “Okay, okay. I’ll come to you. Thanks, Ollie.”

Oliver chuckled and stood up, reaching out to help Barry to his feet. “No, thank _you_ , Barr.” They began walking to the stairs that led out of the Foundry and Oliver squeezed Barry’s shoulder. “Seriously, that was incredible.”

Barry laughed and bumped Oliver’s shoulder with his. “You know, Mick usually gives me a ‘thank you’ cookie after.”

Oliver laughed heartily. “I don’t have any cookies, but there’s an iHop nearby. How about a coffee and some waffles?”

“My hero,” Barry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a pining/unrequited love thing. Just Barry liking to give blowjobs and Oliver liking to get them.   
> I have no excuses for the things my brain comes up with.


End file.
